Question: $C$ $J$ $T$ If: $ CJ = 5x + 8$, $ JT = 6x + 7$, and $ CT = 92$, Find $JT$.
From the diagram, we can see that the total length of ${CT}$ is the sum of ${CJ}$ and ${JT}$ $ {CJ} + {JT} = {CT}$ Substitute in the expressions that were given for each length: $ {5x + 8} + {6x + 7} = {92}$ Combine like terms: $ 11x + 15 = {92}$ Subtract $15$ from both sides: $ 11x = 77$ Divide both sides by $11$ to find $x$ $ x = 7$ Substitute $7$ for $x$ in the expression that was given for $JT$ $ JT = 6({7}) + 7$ Simplify: $ {JT = 42 + 7}$ Simplify to find ${JT}$ : $ {JT = 49}$